King Of The Night
King Of The Night is the third case of Darkness And Light and is also the third case of Central Africa. Plot As Isabella and the player went into the mansion where the dance was going on, they heard the performances start. During the Concert, they suddenly heard gunshots and a single Kylie Garza fell to the floor. Rush ensued and have of the crowd escaped within the chaos, including one who climbed over the roof. They found a card and a gun near the victim. The card revealed that Yana Ebang was the name of the fellow singer. Yana told that she was distraught by Kylie's death but wished for her soul to depart in peace. She also said she saw a hooded figure climbing down into the park. Searching the park, they found a mask and a garland. The mask was revealed to be of Igostu Ndong who told he did not know the victim well. The garland was revealed to be of Alvi Mintsaemiemba, a songwriter, who told he wrote the songs for the function. The gun's analysis revealed that the killer is good with guns and the victim's body revealed that the killer is left handed. Then only, they heard that the victim had been spotted at a mall hours earlier. They searched the mall and found a key and a collage. The key revealed that she had been friends with Niguie Aboya, a background dancer they encountered in Cameroon. Niguie told them that she had been hired to dance at a high price. The collage revealed that the killer uses tape. After going and checking the park again, they found a whip, a mic and a fan card in the park. There were skin cells of Yana who revealed that she was the one the victim was whipping and the mic had the fingerprints of Alvi who told he was a better singer than the victim. The fan card was revealed to be of Teo Mba, who told the victim was the only reason she was alive. With that, they saw a petrified Niguie running towards them. Niguie revealed that Teo was about to kill himself to join Kylie. They managed to convince Teo not to commit suicide and then searched the mall once again, where they found a testimony and a message. The testimony revealed that Niguie and Kylie were always keeping on fighting over the same outfit at his shop and Niguie told that Kylie knew she liked an outfit, so she went behind her back and bought the last one at a very high price. The message revealed that Igostu was threating Kylie, Igostu told them that is was a fun roleplay. With that, they returned to the crime scene, found some clues and arrested Igostu Ndong for the murder. When the team confronted Igostu with clues, he denied it saying that he knew nothing about the murder and they should be ashamed of convicting an innocent citizen but as the evidence was laid out, he admitted to the crime. He said he had been told by a unknown source to get the cantarella before the team could so he interrupted the performance so the cantarella could remain fully intact. Judge Gilbert sentenced him to 35 years in prison. After the investigate, they were video-called by Giuletta Alonso, claiming that there was a saboteur in the competition as several machines had badly malfunctioned. The team asked her what to do. She replied to search in the mall as the competitors had come there before Giuletta was swapped in. In the mall, they found plans regarding a automaton 3000. When asked about that, Giuletta told that it was Davis's former device and her current one. Giuletta said she would be careful to keep her machine safe. On the other hand, they went to the stage and found Kylie's bag. There was a vial of cantarella in it. Lerato running tests on it said somebody had sabotaged the entire set of cantarella because this one was flammable. He also requested them to check the park for any clues. They found a bag with a map marked The Serum Of Life with Bangui encircled. They decided to first head to Pointe-Noir to find more about the saboteur and then head to Bangui for the serum. Summary Victim: * Kylie Garza Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * Igostu Ndong Suspects Yana Ebang Fellow Singer Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to use guns. * The suspect uses tape. Physical Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Igostu Ndong Owner Of The House Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to use guns. * The suspect is left-handed. * The suspect uses tape. Physical Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Alvi Mintsaemiemba Song Writer Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to use guns. * The suspect is left-handed. * The suspect uses tape. Niguie Aboya Dancer Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to use guns. * The suspect is left-handed. * The suspect uses tape. Physical Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Teo Mba Victim's Fan Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to use guns. * The suspect is left-handed. * The suspect uses tape. Killer's Profile # The killer knows how to use guns. # The killer is left-handed. # The killer uses tape. # The killer has blue eyes. # The killer is under 30. Crime Scenes Steps